


До основанья, а затем...

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Чтобы что-то починить, необязательно это окончательно доламывать.
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Kudos: 1





	До основанья, а затем...

**Author's Note:**

> AU, стехи.  
> Автор тоже рехнулся.

Всё провалилось. Небо, пол и детство — всё. Провалилось вмиг, но ты — жива и учишь букв страшное соседство. Не молишься, хоть вроде бы должна. В глазах напротив — отраженье боли…

В глазах напротив — серебро ручьёв, а в прядях — седина: вы подневольны, и злость — чужая, ваша — плавит кровь. Ты снова учишь азбуку другую, и молятся теперь уже тебе, точнее молят страшную колдунью, расцветившую кровью мир.

Во тьме ты одинока, хоть вас снова двое: умчалось отраженье — вот так прыть! — без серебра твой алый беспокоен, и золотом его не подменить.

И вновь провал!

Из центра паутины, расправив перепонки новых крыл, взлетаешь алой бабочкой над миром и ткёшь свой идеальный лучший мир.


End file.
